Conventionally, micromechanical parts manufactured with micromachining technology can be processed at micrometer scale, and various micro-functional devices have been realized using such micromechanical parts. Electrostatic capacitance type transducers using such a technology have been studied as a substitute for a piezoelectric device. Such an electrostatic capacitance type transducer enables transmission and reception of ultrasonic waves by use of vibration of a vibration membrane, and excellent broadband characteristic especially in liquid can be obtained with ease. As such an electrostatic capacitance, an electrostatic capacitance type transducer has been discussed in which a first electrode placed on a substrate and electrical wiring which connects cells with each other are formed using titanium (refer to Patent Literature 1).